A Day with the Smurflings
"A Day with the Smurflings" is the thirteenth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. Synopsis The episode starts with Joey waking up at Hefty's house and goes around the village intending to find someone who will help him gather Smurfberries. First he asks Hefty, but he can't because he has to lift a 120lb barbell and can't lose this record. Then he continues his excercises, so Joey leaves and sees Smurfette and Lilac watering flowers. He asks if they want to gather Smurfberries with him, but they can't because they have to make sure all the flowers are healthy. He comes across Clumsy, Pansy, and Brainy and asks them for help: Clumsy and Pansy accept, but Brainy claims they have to help him restock his Quotations books on every shelf. As they leave, Joey spots Handy and says, "My only hope!" He asks Handy too, but he says, "Sorry Joey, but I have a date with Marina!" Joey sadly walks off to gather Smurfberries alone until he passes by the Smurflings who have not yet met him. They ask, "Who are you, Smurf? We've never Smurfed you around here before." He introduces himself and asks who are they, so they introduce themselves as Snappy, Sassette, Nat, and Slouchy. Then they ask why he is so sad and he confesses that his best friends are too busy to help him gather Smurfberries. They offer to help him; at first he doesn't know if he should accept their offer, but seeing they are friendly he lets them in. They go into the Smurf Forest and find a bunch of Smurfberry bushes. As they gather while singing the Smurf Song, Azrael sneaks up on them and pounces. Joey manages to drive him away by doing a combo of his Sword Tornado ''and ''Fast Sword Attack ''and the Smurflings become amused by this. Snappy even says, "When I grow up, I want to be like you!" After gathering Smurfberries, they return to the village and start playing together: first it's Smurfball and they briefly argue about which team Joey will join. He decides to join Nat and Sassette's team, and thanks to his speed, their team wins. Snappy becomes upset because he has lost, but Joey cheers him up by telling him that it's not about winning - it's about fun and he proceeds to sing the F.U.N. song. Second is Leapfrog, and third, they play Hide and Go Smurf; Joey is very good at hiding, as well as the Smurflings. The Smurflings are amused by this and ask if they can be his friends to which he wonders, "Are you sure you want to be my friends?" They say, "What do you mean?" so he reveals that he is actually a human who was turned into a Smurf and lost his memory, and only Papa, Grandpa, Hefty, Handy, Smurfette, and Clumsy know his secret. He apologizes for hiding from them, but the Smurflings exclaim, "Smurfaroo," which indicates that they are happy. Joey says, "You're not mad at me?" and Nat answers, "Of course not, you silly Hickory nut!" Slouchy says, "We're your friends now," and Sassette assures him that they'll keep his secret while Snappy agrees with a, "Yeah, yeah!" Joey, extremely happy, agrees to play Tag with his new friends, thus ending the episode on a good note. Continuation *'Episode 12''' -- "The Scream" *'Episode 14' -- "Fooly's Journey" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Esquilo30's Articles